1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool frame, and more particularly to a hand tool frame that can be used to hold hand tools of different sizes conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hand tool frame is used to hold or store hand tools such as wrenches and has a baseboard, two clamping panels and multiple pressing bars. The baseboard has a top, a front side and a hanging hole. The hanging hole is formed through the baseboard near the top of the baseboard. The clamping panels are formed on and protrude from the front side of the baseboard at an interval below the hanging hole and parallel each other. Each clamping panel has a front side, multiple clamping claws and multiple inserting holes. The clamping claws are formed in the front side of the clamping panel at intervals and have different sizes. The inserting holes are formed in the front side of the clamping panel between the clamping claws and have different sizes. The inserting holes of the clamping panels align with each other. The pressing bars are formed on and protrude from the front side of the baseboard at intervals between the clamping panels and align with the inserting holes of the clamping panels. The sizes of the pressing bars are corresponding to the sizes of the inserting holes of the clamping panels.
In use, two ends of a hand tool are respectively mounted in two of the inserting holes of the clamping panels of the conventional hand tool frame between the adjacent clamping claws and press against one of the pressing bars this is formed between the corresponding inserting holes of the clamping panels.
However, the clamping claws of the clamping panels have specific sizes and the pressing bars are securely formed on the baseboard to fit with the specific sizes of the inserting holes of the clamping panels. The inserting holes of the clamping panels of the conventional hand tool frame only can be used to hold the hand tools of specific sizes and cannot be fit with hand tools of different sizes. Then, the user may need to buy multiple conventional hand tool frames of multiple different sizes to hold or store hand tools and this is inconvenient in use and will limit the practicability of the conventional hand tool frame.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hand tool frame to mitigate the aforementioned problems.